Matthew Williams
by Dorky3599
Summary: You are Matthew Williams; A shy, calm and absolutely adorable Canadian boy. Reader x Prussia, Canada x Prussia, Enjoy (M for latter chapters)


Matthew Williams

You are Matthew Williams; A shy, calm and absolutely adorable Canadian boy. You live with your adopted brother Alfred Jones and his boyfriend/your father figure Arthur Kirkland. Your other dad is Francis Bonnefoy; he and Arthur used to date when they adopted you and Alfred.

Your family is one big jumbled mess; we've established that. Thank god your school life is simpler, maybe. You and your brother go to a private school just around the corner from home; Arthur is also a teacher there.

You're in the tenth grade and are top of your classes. You're one of those invisible kids that are never seen; you've been sat on before because people never see you. Though you would never admit it, you like being invisible.

It comes in handy when _he's _around. You've had a crush on _him _since eighth grade; the day you fell from a tree and _he _caught you saying, _"Oh~ got you little birdy!" _It was the first time he spoke to you; you haven't had much one on one contact with him since, preferring to watch from afar.

His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and you've been in love with him for three years. This is your story…

Chapter 1

"Mattie!" You could hear someone yelling but you were too sleepy to pay attention.

That was when you heard the beeping of your alarm and knew who was yelling and why; you where late. Like really late. You tumbled out of bed and landed on the floor. It didn't take you long to get back on to your feet and out of your bedroom door.

"Alfred! Why didn't you get me up earlier?" You yelled as you passed your brother.

"I tried but you were in a really deep sleep," Alfred said, following you down the hallway.

You raced down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the longue room. Finding your pile of clean clothes, you had no time to take them back to your bedroom so you started stripping there. Right at that moment the last person you wanted in the room with you came in.

"Oh~ a free strip show!" Francis cooed as he came closer.

"I'm late… Don't touch me!" You yelled as Francis tried to… molest you.

You were dressed pretty quickly and thank god you packed your bag last night. You heard the front door slam and knew Alfred was on his way so you'd better catch up. But before you could leave that perverted French man grabbed you and kissed you right on the lips.

With a blush you were not only late but flustered. Somehow you made it out of the house and raced down the street. With little time to spare you came to a skidding halt out the front of your school. Looking at your wrist you realized you'd forgotten your watch in your mad dash.

"Hey Mattie~" You managed a smile as Alfred waved at you as he came away from the staff room.

"What were-" Your unasked question was answered as Arthur made his way out of the staff room behind Alfred with a very red face.

As Alfred joined you and Arthur walked away you nearly died a few times over as the bell went and scared both you and Alfred. Making your way to school building and your lockers a voice reached your ears.

"Kesesesese~" You knew exactly who it was without needed to turn and see.

You slowed your pace until they passed so you could look at him from behind. He was so… so… so perfect. The way his white/silver hair shone with sunlight; the way his skinny jeans fitted him; the way he ushered his younger brother inside.

"Come on Ludi~ Nothing to be shy about~" He cooed to his brother.

"I'm not shy about anything Gil," The blonde and slightly taller brother replied.

You had heard last week that Gilbert Beilschmidt's younger brother was coming to your school; hell everyone knew. As you looked the blonde German up and down you found in a little on the hard side to tell they were brothers.

Gilbert was thin and kind of on the lanky side where as _Ludi _was firstly taller, though he was younger, he had quite a solid build and had amazingly toned muscles. The two brothers were both extremely attractive.

"So he's Gilbert's younger brother?" Alfred's voice interrupted your sexy thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh yea… I think so," You replied with a blush.

Coming to your locker you unlocked it while still watching the brothers. Gathering your things for first period you were forced to look away, good timing too.

"Hello, da~" You were a little unsure what to do as Ivan, the history teacher and your ex-lover, came up to you.

"Um… hello.. Mr-" you were cut off.

"You can still call me Ivan… It feels weird to be called Mr Braginski by you, da~" Ivan said with a smile as he leant against the locker beside you.

"Hello Ivan… is there anything I can do for you?" You were very nervous now… Your break up had been… messy.

"Well I want you to be my boyfriend again but I don't think that's going to happen, da~" You blushed at these words and the sudden cornering, "So instead do you mind staying back after school to help me out?"

There was no way out of it so you just nodded your head. After Mr Braginski left you let out the breath you had been holding in. Looking at your non-existent watch again you groaned and guessed you should be on your way to first period.

Entering the maths class room you were about to take a seat before remembering there was going to be a new seating plan. Walking over to the board the seating plan had been pinned too your heart skipped a few beats.

"Oh lucky you, you get to sit next to the awesome me and Ludwig~" Gilbert said as he stood beside you.

Your luck was just beginning as you took your seat and Gilbert sat on one side while Ludwig was on the other. You had to hide the thick blush as the teacher entered the room. You really knew today was your day as Mr Fernandez Carriedo smiled at the class from his desk.

He taught Spanish at this school but also filled in as a relief teacher. He would have to be the coolest teacher at the school; only one person seemed to have a problem with him and no-one knew why, and that of course was Lovino Vargas.

As he wrote up what the class needed to do, which wasn't much or anything hard, you felt a hot breath at your ear.

"Hey Mattie~ free after school?" you couldn't believe, firstly, that Gilbert knew your name and was calling you Mattie and secondly the fact he was asking _you _if you were free.

You wanted to say yes but then remembered that you had to hang back with Ivan… you knew your good luck just ran out for the rest of the year. Slowly you shook your head and watched as Gilbert gave you the cutest pout.

"Damn… that sucks… HEY ANTONIO!" He called out and Mr Fernandez Carriedo came over.

"Have you talked to Francis?" You suddenly became very interested in their conversation rather than algebra…

"Yeah~ He said he'll pick us up latter~ you invited anyone else?" Antonio said leaning over the table to get extremely close to Gilbert.

"I've tried but they've all said they couldn't come… looks like it's the BTT tonight~ Kesesesese~" Gilbert said as he leant back, "I like it that way~"

Antonio chuckled and went back to the teacher's desk. You wanted to ask about what they were doing but had this feeling that it wasn't any of your business. The lesson was coming to the end without anything more eventful till one of the office ladies came into the class room and whispered something to Antonio.

"Oh~ Thanks," Mr Fernendez Carriedo said as he stood up getting the classes attention, "You've probably all noticed and all but we have a new student… would you like to come up and introduce yourself?"

Antonio smiled at Ludwig who looked at his brother; Gilbert smiled and nodded his head as if to tell his brother is was ok. As Ludwig got up and stood up the front with Antonio all the girls started whispering and even the boys… except one boy who seemed completely captivated by him.

"Guten Tag… I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt…" Ludwig said with a thick German accent.

"Want to tell us anything about yourself?" Antonio smiled at Ludwig who just gave him an expressionless glare, "Ok then… you can take your seat again…"

Antonio smiled as Ludwig sat back down beside you. Your eyes trailed to the boy now staring at Ludwig; Feliciano Vargas. Everyone knew he liked boys… everyone used to think he was a girl. The look on his face was… captivating.

You never though love at first sight was a real thing; but after seeing what just happened you were a full blown supporter of it now. After first double period and recess it was time for your least favourite lesson; Sport.

Entering the boys change room you began trying to come up with your reason for not doing sport when an amazingly beautiful sight met your eyes. The Beilschmidt brothers shirtless; you could feel the nosebleed coming but were bought out of the day dreaming when Alfred grabbed you and pulled you to your lockers.

"You were so checking them out~" Alfred stated with a teasing smile.

"Shut up!" You said as you opened your locker and threw your bag inside while digging around for your sports uniform.

You took as long as you could to change before dragging your butt out to the gym. Looking around it didn't take you long to spot Alfred. He had a basketball and was scoring with every throw. You had this feeling like he was showing off. You didn't know why until you heard that particular British accent.

"Yes I quite understand Mr Karpusi," Arthur said to the Greek man; and also the sport's teacher.

"Thanks for doing this on such short notice," You noticed the way Alfred stiffened as Mr Karpusi touched _his _Arthur.

You watched the jealous Alfred with a half smirk before pushing your glasses back up your nose. As Arthur finished talking to Hercules Karpusi, _they _walked into the room. You couldn't help but make that staring fangirl/boy face as they passed you.

Alfred elbowed your side which bought you both back to the real world. Arthur was on his way out of the gym… but not without passing Alfred and brushing extremely close to him with a whispered _"At lunch,"_

You smirked as Alfred blushed while bitting his lower lip. The sports class began and you sadly had to join in because you hadn't figured out a decent cover up story. As you ran laps of the gym with everyone else your eyes were drawn to the tall blonde German.

He was only jogging and faster than everyone else; even the boys who were running flat out couldn't get in front of him. For the first time ever you saw Feliciano putting effort into sport. The sports lesson passed with nothing interesting to report on… it wasn't till you all hit the showers after the lesson.

All of the boys seemed to want to use the showers. You thought this was a Prussia x Canada/Reader fan fiction but it was becoming rather clear that the author of this currently wanted fan service for Ludwig ;D

You weren't like the others boy though… your eyes were on the elder Beilschmidt brother. Being gay and in a place like this was heaven. You got to see all the boys… and they were so perfect. Even Mr Karpusi was in the showers with the students.

It was rather oblivious that he wasn't shy. You tired not to look but it was kind of impossible not to. It wasn't like you were the only one spying on the boys in the showers. Everyone there was checking each other out… it's probably another reason why you didn't do sport; so you wouldn't have to use the showers after.

As Gilbert came out with nothing but a towel around his middle you were extremely thankful for your invisibleness. That would have to be another up side of being unnoticed. The time in the showers came and went and so did the next period.

As the bell for lunch rang and you were on your way out of the English class room you couldn't help but chuckle. You, Arthur and Alfred were the only ones in the class at the moment and Alfred took his chance to steal a kiss.

"HEY!" Arthur yelled as he pulled away.

You and Alfred both laughed as Arthur lectured Alfred on how wrong their relationship was.

"You didn't complain last night~" Was Alfred's comeback which got his a dictionary in the face.

As you laughed harder still you remembered that you had to stay back tonight.

"Oh yea… hey Arthur," You said picking the dictionary up and putting it back on his desk, "Iva- I mean Mr Braginski asked me to stay back and help him out…"

Arthur just nodded his head as he watched Alfred, who was currently lying on the floor with a minor concussion. You sighed and guessed it was time to leave the love birds. The rest of the day passed with nothing interesting… just being invisible.

The end of the day bell rung and you had this feeling of nervousness… you were going to be in the company of Ivan Braginski for who knows how long.

**A/N: HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE START OF A NEW FAN FICTION AND THE END OF CHAPTER 1! What do you think of this? It's probably very different to the things I normally write so hope you enjoy this~ (Other me: How so? It's Hetalia and yaoi and *cough* porn *cough*…)**

**I was asked to write a Canada x Prussia fan fiction around the same time I was asked to write a Prussia x Reader ****lemon****… and this is the result~ tuda… Anyway please like, comment, favourite and follow me because I love you all~ (I was having a thing for Germany when writing this chapter… hence the fan service~)**

**(New chapter soon… after 5 reviews) Dorky3599 xoxo p.s. What is your fav Russia ship? (Yaoi and not involving America)**


End file.
